Your My Blanket
by Meta Luv3r
Summary: A request by Athena Nightmare. A one-shot yaoi of Meta Knight and Jecra fluff


One-shot requested by Athena Nightmare  
You didn't say if you wanted lemon or not so I just made this fluff. Also, the setting is AFTER the war. I'll have a better set up for the plot. Right now their in Dreamland.

...

The night time moonlight and stars brightened the dark depths of Pearl Pond, where Jecra and Meta Knight were tossing small pebbles onto passing by lily pads as fish would gather around the sinking stones which had missed and made their way to its sandy floor.

Their faces bare knowing that no one would see. Not that Jecra cared, but he knew Meta Knight was sensitive on the subject of appearance.

Jecra let out a peaceful sigh " I love moments like this" he said. Meta Knight turned and faced him " what do you mean?"

The blonde man dropped the last of the pebbles he had left in his hand. " I mean-" he sat down on the grass then pulled his lover into his lap, causing the blue knight to drop his pebbles as well.

" The special moments we share just like this one. Just the two of us, a beautiful night," he leaned forward so he whispered in Meta Knight's ear.

" We're all alone. Nobody can see us, or what we do".  
Meta Knight blushed, he had gotten the wrong idea about what Jecra was suggesting. But he had decided to stay quiet, he'll figure it out when the time comes.

He continued to listen to the hush words and enjoy the embrace, they never had moments like this while they had faced Nightmare. The most " alone time " they ever got was when they were bathing, sleeping, and sitting by a campfire at night.

Even so, Garlude was teasing them saying they should just do " it " and have tons of babies then get married and move to either a farm house or a cottage on a hillside.

Meta Knight brought his body closer to Jecra's chest area letting a calming sigh pass through his lips. " Your right, we never have such romantic moments like this to ourselves, Jecra".

Smooth wind blows flew east carrying discarded rose petals in their wake that left a pleasant scent in the air. Unlike the pond which smelt like mud and sea salt for an unknown reason.

The two bodies of water are different in sizes and locations, both knights knew ponds compared to beaches were much more shallow.

**Meta Luv3r: sorry I got distracted**

"Ha, hey Jecra" ,

" hm? Yes Mety"

" I can hear your heart beat"

" really? How is it?"

" it's actually pretty fast.. Like, scary fast.." Meta Knight's voice filled with worry while Jecra's stayed the same.

" it's always like that-"

" are you serious?!" Meta Knight yelled breaking free from Jecra's grasp. That's not normal, you might need to see a doctor!"  
Jecra placed a finger of the others mouth while constantly saying " shush shush shussssssh".

Meta Knight stopped talking. " You didn't let me finish, Mety. It's always like that..." He paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't interrupted again.

" When your around. Especially when your cuddling me" he laughed. " Pfft, I'm not cuddling you. Just..snuggling"  
" which is just like cuddling "

" I'd have to be holding you too for it to be cuddling "

" then hold me back, or I might have to force you!" His voice slightly devious. The smile in his face was midway from ear to ear.

" how can you force someone to cuddle?" Meta Knight asked slowly rubbing his head against Jecra's stomach like a cat.

" Easy. I make you choose between two situations".

" And what prey tell would-" before be could finish Jecra lied him on his back in the grass. He began kissing the knights cheeks numerous times.  
Each kiss was slightly longer than the last, though they were simple pecks Meta Knight could still sense the passion in each one.

His face blushed to a dark red with every jester made. Jecra slowly moved from the cheeks to his arms, nibbling his skin as not to bite to hard.

"J-Jecra..." Meta Knight whispered. The taller knight brought his eyes on his boyfriend but continued nibbling and kissing his arm.

" S-stop it" his heart beat faster not allowing him to talk properly. Jecra lightly laughed then rolled to Meta Knight's side.

" That was your first option," he said in a soft tone. He wrapped his arm around Meta Knight's body and pulled him against his hip.

" Or you can shower me with your love in a cuddle "

" Why are you so obsessed with that?"

" well, one, because normal couples cuddle a lot"

" since when are we normal?"

"..."

"..."

" two, because I'm kind of cold.." he said with a shiver.  
Meta Knight laid himself on top of Jecra's stomach and hugged him " you should have just said so".

" Good night,Mety "

" Good night "

Jecra started to gently Meta's face." Looove yooou, love me too?"

" yes "

" ok!"  
They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, the fishes clapping their fins at the beautiful scene between the two lovers. They stayed that way all night.

Until Meta Knight accidentally rolled off Jecra. But neither noticed until morning.

**Like I say just about every post, sorry for shortness. I hope you still liked thought Athena Nightmare. **


End file.
